Opathu Two-Smile
Opathu Two-Smile is an orcish smuggler, rumoured to be slaver and connected to the underworld; head of the Black Oak gang (most of whom are rotting in jail, dead, or on the run from the law); known to be a senior officer in Sylvannas Windrunner's Theatre of Cruelty, a bohemian mercenary crew. He is said to be one of the most infamous orcs of Orgrimmar. (See the http://www.thetheatreofcruelty.comTheatre of Cruelty homepage] for several of Opathu's stories.) Biography Tales tell of a refugee from Outland growing up in the backstreets of the Den and later the gutters of the new city, Orgrimmar. A vicious gang leader, Two-Smile was captured and tortured by his rivals: ransomed, he returned and exacted vengeance in true style - murloc heads were found in the beds of his opponents, most of whom were later slain in drive-by knife attacks. He survived a full-out frontal assault on his mud hut, during which he single-handedly held off his attackers with nothing but a stale cigar, copious amounts of voodoo powder and a goblin device which appeared to spit fire. Neighbours could hear the screams of "d'yer wanna say 'ello ter me lil' friend?!" for miles around, as the dead piled high around his slum dwelling. Rumours suggest Opathu did some sort of deal with the Warchief in order to avoid jail. Later he was interned after deflowering the daughter of the Sen'jin lord, Vol'jin and the Black Oak gang was broken up. The intercession of an unnamed and mysterious Forsaken female (later rumoured to be the Mistress of Pain, Megeara of the Theatre of Cruelty) secured his release as indentured servant. He was murdered once The Goblin Gazette's report on Opathu's death by an unknown person(s), during an apparent ambush at the Crossroads; however, the Theatre of Cruelty took his corpse to Dire Maul and attempted to resurrect him The Goblin Gazette's report on Opathu's resurrection. The first attempt was a failure The Goblin Gazette's report on the failure of Opathu's resurrection, but finally he was brought back from the dead, whether by their means or some secret compact, or trick, the slave boss had picked up. All he will say of of life after death is: "It was hot down there" and "I don't like pitchforks up me bum!" He is said to be currently recruiting young volunteers at the dead of night in the Undercity, and in Murder Row in Silvermoon, to go to Outland. Most of these "volunteers" are never seen again... or so the rumours say. Opathu has denied reports of "press gangs". Appearance and personality Built like a brick privvy, bedecked in gaudy, clashing expensive silks; Opathu's blunt fingers (which look like they could push through stone) are covered in sovereign rings. His tusks gleam gold; numerous tattoos lace his body; huge scars lift either side of his mouth, hence the nickname: "Two-Smile". (As head of the Black Oak gang, he was known for giving one smile to an enemy, then a second smile over their corpse). Since the arrival of the Sin'dorei he seems to have a temporary headquarters in the Pleasure Pits of Silvermoon, smoking 'shisha' pipes, enjoying luxuries and numerous vices... there are whispers even of consorting with demons! A huge, shadowy warrior stands guards his side at all times; various goblins and gnome slaves seem to, variously, follow or fawn over him. Opathu is cocky, aggressive, and talks like a true orc, often headbutting when excited. His hobbies include hunting rogues, drinking Darnassian Gin, and enjoying nights out in The Pleasure Pits of Silvermoon, a den of vice and pleasure run by 'Prince' Suulas of the Ruined City and in which Opathu has a stake. Some whisper he may have gone soft in his 'old' (?) age, that he now does Eversong Yoga or prefers a good spelling bee to a night mashing elven heads in Warsong. But no-one has said that to his face -- nor are they likely to! References Category:Orcs Category:People